Rain
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Edward. Era de eso de lo único que se preocupaba todo el mundo. Nadie pensaba en la gran armadura excepto él, porque para ellos ni siquiera era humano. No, nunca nadie pensó en Al. One-shot. Mangaverse. Clasificado por una palabra mala.


**N/T:**Espero que os guste este One-shot. Lo ha creado **YAJJ** y es una pequeña charla entre Riza y Alphonse. ¡Disfrutad! (FMA no me pertenece, solamente le pertenece a H. Arakawa.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Mi primer One-shot aceptable! (Todos los demás apestan… :/) ¡Espero que le guste a todo el mundo! ¡Todo aquel que me deje un review obtendrá una respuesta! (¡Y galletas digitales!) Lo he escrito porque Al no tiene suficiente trato familiar con nadie. Pobre Al… D: Por favor leed la nota a pie de página. ¡Es muy importante!

**Disclaimer:** Perdonad, pero FMA pertenece a la más maravillosa Hiromu Arakawa, la fantástica vaca que todos conocemos y amamos. :D

**Lluvia**

Lluvia.

Se había convertido en la atracción principal de los hermanos Elric. Era donde nadie podía ver a uno de los dos llorando. Donde el otro podía simplemente sentir esos tristes sentimientos y pretender que cada gota de lluvia que le golpeaba el casco era una lágrima. Sin embargo, si era una cosa tan buena para ellos, ¿Por qué les causaba tanto dolor?

Ciudad del Oeste. El centro de la Zona Oeste de Amestris, el hogar de la capital militar del Área Oeste. Un lugar donde ninguno de los hermanos tenía ningún tipo de lazo.

Era tarde a la noche, y una tormenta estaba arreciando afuera, moviendo hasta la médula del hotel. Para la desgracia de muchos, y sin embargo era una gran alegría para el único que estaba despierto, Alphonse. La noche era un buen momento para pensar, y la lluvia le dejó sentir por una vez.

No, no era el sentimiento físico lo que realmente anhelaba. Pero, era una sensación y con todo, si habría alguna manera de volver a recuperar su cuerpo, él la ejecutaría.

El pasillo estaba tan vacio como podría estarlo a medianoche. Al se dirigió hacia allá, no queriendo malgastar más tiempo escuchando los ronquidos de su hermano. Se lanzó contra la pared, relajándose contra ella y fingiendo sentir todo.

Le divertía – a veces – fingir. Y era bueno en ello. Después de todo, tenía que disimular ante toda la milicia que era simplemente un niño dentro de una armadura haciendo una misión. Además, también tenía que fingir que aunque era él el más joven, era _él_ el que estaba perdiéndose todo, no solamente un brazo y una pierna, aunque todo el mundo se preocupase solamente de Edward. Después de todo, ¿A quién le importaba nada algo que ni siquiera era humano?

"Lo eres, estúpido. Edward dice que lo eres."

Al se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras miraba fijamente a lo que suponía que era una cómoda alfombra. No importaba que Ed dijera que era humano, que supiera que era humano. Todos los demás pensaban que era un bicho raro. Todos los demás pensaban que era… bueno…

Miró hacia arriba, sorprendido, cuando el sonido de unas pisadas le indicaron la presencia de alguien. Una joven rubia se plantó ante él, se apoyó en la pared, y se deslizó hacia abajo. "Alphonse." Saludó rápidamente.

"Hola, Teniente." Fue la respuesta incierta de un rígido Alphonse. "¿No deberías estar dormida?"

"Probablemente. Pero la tormenta me ha despertado y he pensado que tal vez necesitarías algo de compañía"

"…Gracias, entonces…"

Hawkeye suspiró, juntando las piernas en su pecho cómodamente. "Parece que estás dándole vueltas a algo, Alphonse. ¿A qué?, si no te importa que lo pregunte."

Alphonse volvió la mirada hacia ella. ¿Se lo podría decir? "Um… no mucho. No, miento. _Todo._"

"¿Específicamente?"

"Uh… nad- no… no lo sé. Es una especie de revoltijo en mi… donde sea donde se almacenen mis pensamientos…" Dijo suavemente.

Hawkeye frunció el entrecejo. "¿Piensas en Edward?"

Alphonse se detuvo. La encaró. "Um… si, podrías decir que si…"

"¿Estás celoso de Edward?"

"¿Ce-celoso?" Chilló Alphonse, asombrado. "¿Por qué debería estar celoso de mi hermano? "Quiero decir, to… do… es todo…" Si podría, Al estaría fuertemente sonrojado a causa de su patética mentira. La Teniente Primera estaba observando sus ojos de fuego fatuo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Al se tomó unos segundos para mirarla, para ver si todo era una ilusión y no que ella habría averiguado como se sentía. Finalmente, dijo "… Muchas cosas."

"¿Te importaría explicármelas?"

Al puso sus rodillas más cerca de su cuerpo, rodeándolas con sus brazos. "Es solo que… no sé… es como si, nadie recuerda que _soy_ un ser humano más. Quiero decir, todos ellos miran a Ed y ellos ven a alguien que parece un humano. Seguramente, algunos miembros le faltan, tiene algunos Automail, pero hay una mirada humana en él. Pero entonces, ellos me miran…" Al nunca tuvo que acabar la frase para que Riza lo entendiera. "Sueno egoísta, o demasiado expectante, o… no sé. Deseo que alguien me mire y se dé cuenta de que _esto no es posible, _para un traje o una armadura simplemente deambular por allí así, y se dé cuenta de que algo _ le pasó_ a alguien para estar así, y no sé… _le preocupe._"Al pensó que su voz se quebró una o dos veces, ¿pero era eso siquiera posible?

Riza cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se había imaginado que era ese el problema.

"Creo que, tal vez sea más fácil hablarle a Ed porque es humano. Es más fácil preocuparse de él que de mí, porque ahora mismo soy un enorme _bicho raro. _Quiero decir, agradezco que mi hermano me salvara y todo eso, pero… no sé… no es justo." Declaró Al.

Riza sonrió y le dirigió la mirada. "Creo que estás en lo cierto, Alphonse. Es mucho más fácil hablarle a Edward que a ti. Pero eso no es una razón para que te ignoremos. Tienes razón." Asintió Riza.

Al le miró. "¿Huh?"

"Tienes razón." Repitió Hawkeye. Se desplazó un poco más cerca de él. "Todavía eres un niño, no importa en qué cuerpo estés. Y tú, al igual que Edward, necesitas hablar." Continuó.

Si Al podría haber elegido un momento para tener cuerpo, habría sido este. Si solamente podría _llorar_ por una vez.

Hawkeye le dio unos golpecitos suaves al hombro metálico. "¿Le has hablado a Edward de estas… reflexiones tuyas?" Le preguntó.

"…No. Tiene demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, no necesita esto."

"Pero creo que querría esto."

"¿Qué?" Alphonse la miró. Sus rojos, incandescentes ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y curiosidad."¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que él preferiría que se lo dijeras, a que te lo guardes todo para ti. _Tú_ siempre le dices que deje a alguien ayudarle a sobrellevar su carga, ¿no es verdad? Intenta seguir tu propio consejo." Le regañó suavemente Hawkeye.

Al se volvió la cara. "…no puedo. Nadie me escucharía."

"Estoy escuchando."

Esa simple frase significó mucho para el menor de los Elric. Él observó a la joven rubia, con sorpresa en sus ojos.

Ella alzó una ceja expectante, esperando a que vertiera todo.

…Y él no lo pudo evitar. Todo vino justo como un remolino. Le contó todo; sobre lo inseguro que estaba de la transmutación original, sobre como añoraba todo, sobre como no podía hacer nada de lo que habría podido hacer de haber tenido un cuerpo humano, sobre los temores que tenía sobre la vida de Edward cada vez que se separaban. Le contó todas las cosas que ella ya sabía, y todas las cosas que no le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ed. Parte del tiempo estuvo diciendo una o dos paridas elegidas al azar que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando, y sin embargo Hawkeye todavía escuchaba. Siempre lo hizo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Al comenzó a detenerse, su mente y alma vacías de cosas que decir e ideas que acumular para más tarde. Y todavía, Hawkeye estaba en silencio, esperando a que pensara alguna cosa nueva que decir y sentir. Otros tres minutos más tarde en los que no dijo nada, se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba bostezando.

"Tal vez deberías volver a la cama. Tenemos una misión mañana y _tienes_ que estar cansada." Alphonse la reprendió con suavidad. Apretó los puños mientras Riza se puso en pie.

"Probablemente debería. Buenas noches, Alphonse. ¿Y por qué no se lo cuentas a Edward? Estoy segura de que encontrará una manera de aliviar tus temores." Hawkeye se sacudió el polvo de las suaves perneras de su pijama, sonriéndole de vuelta a la pesada armadura.

Al se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Probablemente no. No quiero preocuparle."

"Todavía dudo que lo hagas." Riza se estiró y acarició suavemente el casco metálico de Alphonse, sonriéndole. "Buenas noches de nuevo, Alphonse."

"…Buenas noches Teniente. Y gracias."

Normalmente a Al solamente le gustaba por las frías gotas que al menos podía fingir que eran las molestas lagrimas que tan desesperadamente deseaba poder verter cada noche que pasaba, despierto y solo, en la hueca y vacía armaddura. Pero esa noche – aunque solo fuera esa noche – no serían lagrimas de desesperación, dolor, sufrimiento, culpa y añoranza. No. Por una vez, fingirían ser lágrimas de felicidad.

Lluvia.

**N/A: **¡Ya está! ¡Mi primer One-shot bueno! Espero que os haya gustado a todos. :D

Así que, no sé qué hacer ahora. ¿Debería dejarlo tal y como está, así? ¿O debería hacer una secuela en la que Riza consiga que Al le cuente a Ed que ha estado sintiendo? … No sé. Lo haré si a la gente le gusta la idea lo suficiente.

¡Así que de todas formas, por favor dejad un review! XD ¡Gracias por leer!

**~YAJJ**

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Sugerencias, tomatazos, halagos, lo que sea, me lo decís. (:

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Sugerencias, tomatazos, halagos, lo que sea, me lo decís. (:


End file.
